As the Fridge turned Neji into a Vampire
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: The title actually says it. It's really more a fun thing, so there isn't much of a summary to write about this. Enjoy. X3


**Author's Note:** This once was a One Shot, but I re-wrote it. 8D I turned it into something much more... weird shot?

Have fun reading. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>As the Fridge turned Neji into a Vampire...<strong>

Everybody - except Neji - had left Mei's apartment. She just had a great party with the teams enjoying themselves and getting wasted. They all were still pretty young, but they were growing, and they needed to experience the tempting thing called _sake_.

"Well," Neji said as he stood next to the opened door to exit, "I'm going home."

"Oh, no, Neji," Mei commanded, pulling him back in on his hair, "You _don't_!"

"That hurts, Mei," Neji replied angrily, and quickly he had the solid floor back under his feet. Once Mei had released his hair, he took it, caressing it. "It is not my destiny to stay if I don't want to," he told her.

Unimpressed she rose an eyebrow. "You have to, Sexy Hair."

"When you think that my hair is sexy," he danced off the topic, "why do you pull on them?" He lifted his hair, taking a deep breath of his hairs' scent.

Mei rose her eyebrows higher, then slowly narrowed them. "Why type of shampoo do you use, Sexy Hair?" Her lips drew an evil smirk. "I'd love to use it too... or I could sneak into your house like a thief and steal yours... ."

Glaring lightly he let his hair swing back to its place. "What do you want, Mei?"

"Hm... let me think... maybe... I want you to help me clean my apartment?" Reproachfully she rose her eyebrows once again. Silently he glanced around in the dirty apartment.

Like a caring mother to remind his son of his responsibility, she put a hand on her hip. "Is that all you say to your work?"

"It's not my fault that you can't keep your apartment clean."

"Oh really?"

Neji nodded. "It was already dirty as I arrived."

"Then tell me, _who_ was calling out loud 'Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou'?*"

"I was defending myself," he blocked her attack.

"Just because Gaara drank all my milk to his cookies and I didn't have any in my fridge left doesn't mean that you had to use your Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou to my fridge so there would _magically_ be more!"

Neji looked calmly at her face that had turned red from her screaming. "It's just a fridge... ."

"Just a fridge?" she shrieked in disbelieve. "It is _my _fridge! My poor fridge!" She spread her arms. "Where am I supposed to put my food in now?"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Yes," she aimed her eyes on him, "you will...!" He took it rather easy, until she added, "And you will help me clean this mess now."

He was slightly shocked. "You can't make me do that, Mei-chan!"

Her face flushed. "Adding a _chan_ to my name won't change my decision! You killed my fridge and now you have to help out. And," she put a finger up in the air, "you will buy me a new fridge _tomorrow_!" Her eyes were threatening; he didn't care.

"I didn't say tomorrow."

"But you will...!"

He sighed as she had made up her mind. "If destiny wants me to walk this path... ."

"Yes, destiny wants you to do so. Destiny also wants you to clean my apartment." She smiled sweetly.

Seeing her irreplaceable face, he took a breath. "Destiny won't let me out of this, will it?"

"Nope." She tilted her head, her face now friendly. "What part do you want to clean?"

Glancing to the kitchen he asked, "I presume you want me to clean the kitchen?"

She grinned as he hit a straight. "Correct, Sexy Hair." Thinking, she narrowed her eyes. "You know... you are kind of smart... ."

He scoffed lightly. "Of course I am." As Mei then wanted to get the garbage bags from the small store room, he said, "I know you, Mei." She stopped and turned to face him. "I know you better than you'd like me to know, Mei-chan because," he stopped for a second as he saw her face blush, "I am watching you at night like Edward Cullen watches Bella in her sleep!"

"What the- are you kidding me?"

"No." Determined he kept her stare. "I _am_ Edward Cullen and you are Bella Swan!"

"Neji!" Mei couldn't believe what was going on. "How much sake did you drink? And it worked up into your brain now?"

"I am not drunk, Bella... ."

"Ed- I mean, Neji! Stop it!" Convinced that Neji was drunk, she put her hands on her temples. Just how could he get drunk like this, and how come he knew the movie _Twilight_? It wasn't even in the stores here in Konoha! It must've been from Amegakure where all the wicked things were from.

"I see you, Mei... ."

"Neji, stop it!" Putting a hand up to stop him , she asked, "Do you mean that you see everything with your Byakugan?"

"No," he answered plainly, appearing sober again.

She opened her mouth to a gap, her eyes stunning to the picture of what was playing before her eyes. Was he _pretending_ to be drunk? Or was he pretending to be sober? "Haha, okay funny, Neji, now stop it."

"You do not know your true self, Bella... ." Mei clenched her jaw as this Twilight nonsense went on. "Neither do you know me because I have been 17 quite some time... ."

"You are not, and I mean _not_ Edward!" Desperately she tried to get him back to reality. "You are Neji, Hyuuga Neji!"

"And yet I am the hungry lion... fall in love with me stupid lamb," he ordered.

"Wait a sec..." Suspiciously she stepped closer. "Are you trying to put up a strategy so you won't have to help me clean and so you won't have to buy me a new fridge?"

"There is no use for a fridge when you are a seductive vampire like me." The wannabe vampire licked his finger, then made a whizzing sound as he touched his skin with the same finger. Mei facepalmed herself. "I can facepalm you too, Mei, with my jutsu." Her hallow floated over her head as these words left his mouth.

"By the way, _Edward_," Mei had a plan to stop this, "if you are a vampire, then you can't get an erection, right?" She smirked. She was sure she had brought him back.

Yet Neji stared indifferently at her. "Looking at you will give nobody an erection."

_Pwned!_

"Neji," she yelled. "You hurt my feelings! What's wrong with you?"

"You hurt mine too, Mei." A fake tear dripped from his eye.

"You are _not_ a fucking vampire!" In that moment, Mei thought back where it could help to participate and then the other person would quit that acting by themself. "Okay, Neji, you are a vampire," she agreed, sighing. "A fabulous one."

"Yes, I am." He stretched his arm in a mighty pose. "Now bow before me, unworthy human!" She sweatdropped, taking everything back. "You heard me, creature of the sun, now dance for me!"

She didn't know if she should freak out or try to calm him to his senses. "Neji... did you drink alcohol on my party?"

"No." She sighed with relief. So he wasn't drunk... just insane? "I drank your blood as you weren't watching, Mei." Yes, definitely insane.

"Neji-"

"Edward."

"Edward..." She massaged her temples again. "Please leave my apartment now."

Suddenly he stood on the window, opening it. "The night gives me powers... I can feel it in my hair...!"

"Please..." Mei was begging him. "Just _please_ leave my apartment?"

He turned around to face her. "Then who will clean your filthy apartment?"

"I can do it myself; just go," she said calmly, pointing to her door.

"Farewell... ." Slowly he walked out of her door, and she slammed it as if to make her walls collapse. Neji then smirked as he felt a soft blow of wind brush through his hair. The purty night sky was decorated with sparkling stars. "To make a fool out of myself isn't my type," he said as he walked down the stairs and made his way home, "but it was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>***Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou** means 64 palms.

**Mei** = From Japanese (me) "bud, sprout" combined with (i) "reliant", (i) "life" or (i) "clothing, garment".

And yes, Neji does have sexy hair. Can't resist to make the characters call him that. u_u'


End file.
